Shadowed Emotion
by gryffinwings
Summary: He's popular, a show off and just an all around laid back sort of guy. No one could guess at some of teh horors he's seen. No one could know the pain he goes through every day under his mask...


Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own no one in this, they all belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling! )

There was a huge flash of light and a faint scream. Sweat trickled from his brow as he attempted to get up. He wouldn't let them get to him this time. No, he was stronger than them whether they wished to admit it or not. He had gone through this all too many times; he could stand the pain a little longer. He lay on the ground writhing, his jet-black hair sticking out in all directions. His pale complexion contorted with pain and anger. 'Just a little longer' he thought to himself. He screamed as what felt like a steel foot came crashing own upon his legs and arms. He panted and finally screamed with his last remaining energy

"Alright"

That magic yet painful word. He couldn't believe that he had even said it. The pain stopped and an overwhelming coolness enveloped his body.

"It's about time boy. Get up"

He shuddered at that voice. His sweat streaked face turned toward the chamber door hoping that what he would find was the figure he had for so long idolized. Instead he found the cruel frightening man that he wished he didn't know. He slowly got to his feet. His legs wobbled and he almost fell but was able to gain his balance. He gritted his teeth and once again faced the dark man at the door. The cause for his pain and his hatred, and he must live with this man! He shuddered as those dark almost black eyes searched his face.

"Well boy, you know what you have agreed to?"

He shook his head slowly; wishing that he hadn't agreed so quickly, the pain hadn't been as bad as usual. The dark man continued

"When you arrive at the appointed place look for my confidents and be sue to get into the same house or there will be dire consequences. At that point a select few will give you instructions on the procedure for when you are older. I will be sending you post constantly so as to b aware of your improvement. Any questions"

He shook his head and clenched his fist. He slowly unclenched them and finally asked

"Sir? When I arrive how will I be sure who your confidents are?"

His father, the dark cruel man, smiled.

"They will know you and will find you, not vice versa. You are dismissed to start packing."

He nodded his head and left the room.

The dark man, the boys' father, shook his head. Why did he have to treat his son so? Why couldn't he be like his cousins and understand the rightful way things were? He sighed, true the master wasn't strong yet, but it was obvious what potential there was for him. He needed all the help he could get which meant family lines. He sighed thinking to himself 'why my son must you fight what you know is the true way of things?' He just shook his head one more time and left the small chamber.

There was a shriek and he sat up with a start. His black hair was sticking out in all directions and his pale features appeared wild by his momentary surprise. The shriek came again and there was a small patter of feet following. He sighed and laid back in bed, it was only his mother's shrill voice. The memories of the night before came to him again and he shuddered. His Hogwarts letter would be coming soon, and then his dark works would have to begin. He shivered. Ever since that Volde- something or other, came his parents had been locked in a war over muggle-borns rights in the wizarding world. He sighed and slowly eased himself out of bed. He found a pair of robes in pretty good condition and put them on. He then slowly combed his hair and smoothed out all the kinks. He looked in his mirror, being satisfied with his reflection he left his room and went into the dinning room for breakfast. He was surprised to see both his mother and his father sitting and smiling, though it appeared more sinister than anything. He bowed to them not sure what to expect, his mother motioned for him to sit down and he complied. His mother was a small slender woman but was very set on the way things were "supposed" to be, she had a pale face with wrinkles from yelling so much. His father appeared different from the dark man he was before. He was still wearing black robes, but his face wasn't as foreboding.

They sat in silence for the longest time and finally his father looked him in the eye and said

"You are going to carry on the family line and make up proud of you. There is information that you need to know. First, Your mother and I will be gone for the next week; the house elves will be able to take care of you. Second, your Hogwarts letter will be coming in a few days; we are leaving you with enough money to buy your supplies. Third, when you arrive at the platform if anyone approaches you in a certain manner then say the following 'I am sent and will serve'."

He sighed and looked at his father

"I understand sir, I will not let you down"

His heart was saying the exact opposite

The next week

He was sitting in his room eating breakfast when he heard a loud tapping on his window. He looked up and gasped. There was a huge barn owl on his windowsill with a bulging letter bound to its leg. He opened the window and let the bird in, carefully untying the letter. On the back was the long awaited Hogwarts seal. He greedily tore it open and read the letter

When he finished reading he fond the list of supplies. He quickly changed into a nicer robe and brushed his hair so that it was slicked back, without a hair out of place. He washed his face and finally looked at himself in the long mirror. He seemed satisfied with what he saw and left the room. He saw one of the house elves and told him were he would be and then went down to the fireplace. He made sure the letter was in his pocket then threw some floo powder into the fireplace. He stepped in and said "Leaky Caldron". He felt the blast of soot and magic and felt woozy. When he landed he almost fell on his face but was caught by a pair of bony hands.

"If it isn't young master Black. I haven't seen you for a while"

Sirius looked up into the kind eyes of Tom the bartender; he grinned and shook his head.

"My parents wouldn't allow it, you know how it is with them"

Tom nodded and brought him over to one of the stools.

"So why are you here? You look half starved"

He pointedly ignored the second question and instead answered

"I'm starting Hogwarts this year so I came for my supplies."

Tom nodded and was about to say something when there was a yell form across the room. Tom shrugged his shoulders and went over. Sighing Sirius went out into the side alleyway and came up to the brick wall. He tapped a few bricks then stepped back as they began to fold back revealing a longer alley full of bustling witches and wizards. He breathed in deeply and stepped onto the crowded streets. He had been here enough times to know his way to Ollivander's. Wand Shop. He quickly entered the musky store and was surprised to see no one there. He rang the little bell on the counter and waited. There was a loud thunk and a low grumble, and then a wizened old man came out from one of the rows of shelves rubbing his head. He brightened when he saw him.

"Awe, so you have come at last, I remember giving your parents their wands, I believe you father had yew with dragons heartstring..."

"Yes but I'm kind of in a rush so can we do this fast."

Mr.Ollivander looked taken aback but began looking for a wand while muttering "youth, I was never that rude, no I never.." Sirius sighed. Finally he came back with three boxes.

"Lets try these on for size."

He then pulled the first one out and handed it to Sirius

"Mahogany, 11 inches with unicorn hair"

Sirius waved it at a chair and it burst into flames. Ollivander put out the fire and took the wand back.

"Try this one, its yew with dragon heartstring 10 inches."

Sirius once again waved it this time at a flowerpot, which shattered. Ollivanders was muttering to himself and disappeared between one of the shelves. Sirius saw the untried wand and pulled it out. He waved it and was amazed to see the cash register begin to levitate, he was so surprised he dropped the wand and was startled when he saw Ollivander reach down and pick it up.

"Well master Black, it appears you have found your wand, I must say I am surprised. 121/2 inches, Willow with a phoenix feather. Very interesting, will you be paying for it up front or in other forms."

Sirius was still slightly in a daze as he handed over the money and received his wand. He stepped out of the shop and was instantly on the ground. He looked up into bright Emerald eyes.

"Oh, my I'm sooo sorry. Are you hurt, I wasn't watching were I was going"

"I'm fine, a little bruised but fine."

He smiled and took her offered hand

'I'm Lilly Evans, I'm going to Hogwarts this year, what about you"

"Yea, I'm going to Hogwarts, my first year. My name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you, perhaps I'll see you on the train, goodbye"

She then walked into Ollivander's. He smiled Well she defiantly couldn't have been any of his fathers contacts. Perhaps if he befriended her then they would leave him alone. He considered the idea as he went through the other stores buying his other supplies. He passed the Quiditch supply shop and gapped at the new Clean Sweep. They were supposed to be pretty fast. He sighed; first years weren't aloud to have brooms. He gloomily headed back to the leaky cauldron for lunch. After he ate he headed back home.

One week later

Sirius woke up in a cold sweat. 'Where was he? He was just there about to put the unforgivable curse on him' Sirius stared around his dark room suspiciously. He slumped back down and sighed. It had been a dream. He tried to recall the dream, yet it kept evading him like a fly that keeps moving away from your hand. He eventually just gave up. He looked at the clock in his room. It was five o-clock on the dot. He groaned but couldn't go back to sleep. He pulled himself out of bed and looked at the calendar on his wall. He jumped when he saw the date. It was the day he would leave for Hogwarts! He jumped for joy and quickly got dressed. He combed his hair allowing it to elegantly hang around his eyes. He then made sure that his supplies were all in his trunk and smiled at his new owl that he had bought at Diagon Alley, He was a small all black pigmy owl. He had named him Rei. He then went downstairs into the kitchen. After breakfast he went outside to wait for his ride...

He sat on the front steps with his head in his hands until he heard the small whir of a car engine. He looked up and sighed, of course his parents had ordered the ministry to take him. He scowled at the driver as he put his trunk in the back and sat in the back seat. The driver was an austere silent old wizard; he only nodded to Sirius then began driving. Sirius sighed to himself; so far things were not looking up. As they drew closer to Kings Cross his apprehension to get there only grew. When the car finally stopped he jumped out of the car faster than he could have thought possible. The driver didn't even have time to blink in the amount of time he was out with his trunk out and on a trolley. He waved to the driver and headed into the station. He looked around and scoffed at just how many muggles there were. He looked all around trying to find platform 9 3/4, he vaguely remembered his cousin Bellatrix describing it to him. He was walking along platform nine when he saw a small flash in the corner of his eye. When he looked over he didn't see anything except a man and his wife standing over there seemingly staring at the wall. I slowly approached them and asked innocently

"Excuse me would you be able to direct me to platform nine and three quarters?"

At first they seemed startled and then were grining at him, the man winked

"New to Hogwarts?"

I nodded

"Yes sir"

They smiled, she pointed to the wall.

"It is right there, just run right through when no one's looking. My daughter Lily went through"

Sirius grinned

"Mrs. Evans? Nice to meet you"

They seemed slightly surprised but grinned at him and shook his hand. Mr. Evans pointed to the wall

"Well you don't want to miss the train, run on through no ones paying attention."

At first he thought they were joking but he realized they were being completely serious. He took a deep breath and ran for the barrier. The wall seemed to melt away for a split second and he was on a platform in front of a large red train. He grinned and headed towards the train. He handed his baggage over and went to find a seat in one of the compartments. As he went through he noticed that most were full already. He sighed with exasperation after what had to have been the fiftieth compartment. Finally he just headed for the back of the train. There was one compartment that only had one boy inside; he had dark greasy hair and a very pale face. He was reading the Daily Prophet, Sirius quickly asked

"Can I sit here?"

The boy didn't bother looking up from his paper just smirked

"Sure whatever"

Sirius nodded and sat across from him next to the window. He gazed hungrily at the trees and landscape as they passed. He planned on being outside every weekend, especially in the rain. Thanks to his father he had been deprived of being outside, or having any kind of enjoyment. He suddenly looked over at the boy across from him. He noted everything then something suddenly dawned on him. He jumped up his new wand in his hand

"It's you"

The boy looked up and sudden recognization crossed his face. He was soon standing with his own wand in his hand.

"Well Black I believe you have something to say to me"

Sirius looked at him confused

"What do you mean, slimeball. I don't have anything I have to tell you, Severus"

Snape smiled crookedly.

"As much as you may hate it Black, I'm of higher rank than you in this so it is either to me or Lucius that you say it to. Lucius hasn't been in a good mood lately so I wouldn't recommend it"

Sirius growled

"I won't be commanded by a snotrag like you."

Sirius headed for the door and heard

"Your making a mistake Black, you may be able to fool that gullible father of your but I know that you will betray us..."

Sirius turned and found Snape's wand at his chest, an evil glint in his eyes made him raise his own wand up. He knew enough spells to hex him. The door suddenly flew open and a small mousy looking boy peeked and squealed at the two boys austere stares.

"I was looking for an empty compartment. Hey you guys could get hurt doing that, my aunt tried to...."

Snape's wand had moved over to the boy

"Be quiet or.."

Sirius moved in front of the boy

"Hey I'm the one you're fighting, leave him be"

"You are a softy, expel..."

"Expelliarmus"

Snape was flung back against the side of the compartment, knocked unconscious. Sirius slowly left the compartment casually as if he hadn't done anything. The little boy followed close behind

"Whoa, how'd you do that? I don't even know one spell yet, I tried to once but I set a chair on fire instead. My names Peter Pettigrew by the way..."

Sirius pretty much ignored him, not minding the small chatter; it gave him and excuse to ignore him. He looked inside compartment after compartment. There weren't any empty ones. He finally reached the back of the train and in the very last one was a boy with messy jet-black hair and two tough looking guys. They hadn't noticed Sirius and Peter open the door. One of the older looking boys was holding the black haired boy down in his chair while the other one had blonde hair he kept slicked back; he was talking to him,

"Blood traitors, your whole family. No wonder I was told to try and save you, bring you to the truth"

The bone chilling voice could only belong to one person. Lucius Malfoy, the black haired boy opened his mouth in protest but was slapped hard on the cheek.

"No insolence, just say it. I can teach more than this school can. He will get you in the end, no one will be able to defeat him.."

Sirius had heard enough

"Lucius, if he's said no then let him, he'll understand"

He used a harsh voice. Lucius looked up and smiled cruelly

"Ah yes, I believe you have something to tell me Black"

Sirius nodded and waved for him to come out. They left the black haired boy and went into the hallway. Sirius took a deep breath and was about to say it then thought better of it, he suddenly punched Lucius hard in the face and kicked the other boy in the groin. They both fell back on the floor. Sirius had his wand out and was pointing it at Lucius,

"Tell you master that this is my answer. I will not be a servant to a tyrant"

They began laughing

"You are insolent now, you will want to join us soon. I promise you, the master might not be as welcoming as he is now. Think carefully"

Sirius scowled at them and went into the compartment. The black haired boy looked a bit shaken but otherwise fine. He looked up at Sirius and grinned

"Man, I never thought Lucius would leave. That was awesome mate."

Sirius grinned and bowed elegantly

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here till June"

Peter laughed so loud it sounded more like a pig. He gave him a weird look and shrugged to the other boy. He laughed

"I'm James Potter"

Sirius smiled

"I'm Sirius Black."

They shook hands formally then laughed ad slapped each other on the back. From then on it was as if they had been friends from the moment they were born. They spoke of everything under the sun. All the while Sirius was thinking, I'm free for now, how long can I stay like this? How long until they try to get me?

(A/N: Well good enough? I really need to know what everyone thinks! )


End file.
